Liquid compositions for delivering benefit agents are well known. Typical formulations include solutions, emulsions, suspensions and gels. The viscosity may vary based on intended area for application, intended use (leave on or rinse off), or consumer preference. Liquids are typically easy to dispense and spread out. There is a continuing need for improved liquid compositions.
There is also a need for compositions that improve skin penetration of benefit agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,913 teaches micellar compositions that enhance skin penetration. Although effective, these compositions can be difficult to manufacture and the cost of the products are relatively high.
Polycaprolactone (PCL) is a polymer used for implantable/injectable drug delivery systems for medical implants (M. A. Woodruff & D. W. Hutmacher, The return of a forgotten polymer—Polycaprolactone in the 21st century, Progress in Polymer Science, Vol. 35 (10), 2010, pages 1217-1256), or as a carrier to encapsulate or immoblize a drug for sustained release purpose (H. I. Chang, et. al, Delivery of the antibiotic gentamicin sulphate from precipitation cast matrices of polycaprolactone, J. Controlled Release, Vol. 110, 2:10, 2006, pages 414-421).
However, PCL has not been shown as a skin permeation enhancing component in a topical composition to enhance a topical applied drug to penetrate into the intact skin.
Applicants have now discovered novel compositions and a method of enhancing the topical application of benefit agents. The compositions include gels including a benefit agent, at least one polymer including a polycaprolactone polymer, at least one lower alcohol, at least one co-solvent and water. The compositions can be used in cosmetic, skin care, wound care, dermatologic, and other personal care products, as well as in other applications and industries.